


Depois do Fim

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ela parecia tão jovem quanto da última vez em que ele esteve diante dela, e ela iria parecer jovem para sempre.





	Depois do Fim

Salazar volta para Hogwarts durante a madrugada, usando as passagens secretas que ele colocou pelo castelo para passar despercebido e ele chega na torre da Corvinal para ver se os rumores são verdadeiros.

Ele tinha medo que ela talvez não fosse aparecer para ele, o seu último encontro tinha sido um tanto tumultuoso para dizer o mínimo. Mas ela apareceu no topo das escadas e veio a seu encontro. Ela parecia tão jovem quanto da última vez em que ele esteve diante dela, e ela iria parecer jovem para sempre.

“Você não devia estar aqui” Helena disse.

“Essa é a recepção que eu recebo depois de todo meu esforço para vir aqui?”

“É uma mais gentil que você receberia da maioria. Você veio duelar com Godric de novo ?”  

“Eu vim para dizer que eu sinto muito”

“Por brigar com os outros, por partir ?”

“Não, eu não tenho arrependimentos quanto a isso”

“Então pelo que ?”

“O Barão era meu pupilo, eu vi seu talento mas não o seu perigo e por isso eu sinto muito. Eu o teria matado se eu suspeitasse que ele poderia vir a lhe causar qualquer mal”

“Eu também, mas você fez as suas escolhas. Como eu fiz as minhas”

“Talvez eu me torne um fantasma também um dia e você e eu passaremos o resto do tempo assombrando esses corredores”

Ele colocou seus dedos perto de onde os dela estavam, sem chegar mais perto já que sabia que se ele o fizesse esses passariam por ela. Ele esperou ver um sorriso travesso no rosto dela que ele no passado conseguia fazer aparecer após comentários desse tipo, mas agora havia apenas melancolia. 

“Talvez, mas eu não acho que você irá. Você realmente devia ir embora, esse é um lugar perigoso para você. Logo irá amanhecer e…”

“E o que ?”

“Você me faz desejar por coisas que não fazem mais parte da minha vida, e me lembrar de coisas que eu gostaria que não tivessem sido”

“Eu entendo, se esse é o seu desejo eu irei Helena”  

“Posso fazer outro pedido ?”

“Tão gananciosa, eu te disse que você teria sido uma boa sonserina”

“Provavelmente sim. Posso fazer meu pedido?”

“É claro”

“Caso você veja minha mãe do outro lado por favor diga a ela que eu sinto muito”

“Pelo que ?”

“Por fugir. Pelo diadema. Pela minha arrogância. Por ter decidido ficar. Por você”

“Eu direi”

“Adeus Salazar”

“Adeus Helena”


End file.
